Usuario discusión:ClaudeGTA3
{| width=100% style="background:none; margin-top:0.5em; padding:4px; border:6px solid orange; -moz-border-radius:10px" | peticion Hola Claude, quisiera decirte que me ayudaras o hicieras una articulo llamado 25 Guerras de Bandas ya que tu tienes gta TLAD y yo tambien te parece bien :Claro! Aunque voy a tener que volver a jugar al TLAD, porque al acabar las misiones, me puse con el TBOGT -- 11:59 1 ene 2010 (UTC) aparece Fijate en la pagina weazel news del pc :Pero eso no cuenta. Entonces, CJ aparece en GTA IV por la foto que hay de él jugando al baloncesto -- 12:51 1 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Entonces, ¿Kerry McIntosh no aparece en IV ni en TLAD?-- . 22:11 1 ene 2010 (UTC) :::Ni idea. Deja lo de Kerry, y añado lo de Yusuf-- 22:12 1 ene 2010 (UTC) ::::Me parece bien. xD-- . 22:14 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Prueba -- 22:07 1 ene 2010 (UTC) -- 22:29 1 ene 2010 (UTC) -- 22:37 1 ene 2010 (UTC) o.O-- 22:47 1 ene 2010 (UTC) -- 19:56 24 ene 2010 (UTC) tema nuevo probando para ver si respeta la tabla -Hola soy Lasjosoft y estoy creando una articulo para concurso. No se si me podrias ayudar para ver los conceptos del concurso que le falta a mi articulo y esas cosas grax ay se me olvidava este es el articulo Hill Valley Mod-- 19:31 10 ene 2010 (UTC) No me gusta Claude,no me gusta dicutir con nadie pero eso de penoso no me gusta. Yo no he ofendido a nadie y nadie me tiene que ofender por eso. No estoy enjado, solo que no me gusta que me ofendan. Saludos ¬¬' -- . 22:55 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias en serio Claude ¿como te puedo agradecer a ti y a los demás por el Historia Destacada de Furia? En verdad me dió algo de estar en contra contigo, por lo mismo no quiero que nos enojemos asi que dejame pensar de que forma podria hacerlo. Saludos. - -- 01:35 2 ene 2010 (UTC) P.D. ¿Puedes ponerle a mi página de usuario borde dorado? Para Mira Claude odio discutir y sobretodo contigo mira si la imformacion que yo edito esta mal ponlo en mi pagina de usurio por dios cada vez que yo edito algo siempre estoy seguro de lo que pongo como he puesto que tommy tenia 36 no lo puse por que quise tambien en lo de 36 años estaba arba en laimformacion de Tommy si vasa cambiar avisa ok. :NO, liberty. Te equivocas. Si tuviéramos que avisar cada vez que se revierten ediciones, las IP tendrían su discusion llena. Y Tommy nación en 1951. De 1951 a 1986 van 35 años, no 36-- 16:18 2 ene 2010 (UTC) :vale perdon pero el Hercules es mencionado en el gta iv y gta tlad y RECUERDA QUE YO NUNCA PONGO ALGO FALSO EN LOS ARTICULOS QUE EDITO OK cuidate -- El Hércules es mencionado en el IV, pero no aparece, al contrario que en el tlad, que si aparece, pero no es mencionado-- 16:30 2 ene 2010 (UTC) FELIZ AÑO NUEVO DE ASERO12 Feliz 2010 -- . 18:49 2 ene 2010 (UTC) Página :Hola! Soy Lasjosoft- Me gusto tu pagina de inicio y me gustaria que me fabricaras una parecida a y claro una firma si no es mucho pedir.--lasjosoft 04:17 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Claude ¿Qué hay? ojalá que todo bien y que no te moleste si te pido que le pongas esos bordes a mi página de inicio, o (evitando las molestias) que me enseñaras a hacerlo. desde ya, muchas gracias y perdón por las molestias. --Laucha Sa 04:52 4 ene 2010 (UTC) OK 00:58 17 ene 2010 (UTC) 2008 Claude puedo construirla contigo la pagina 2008 yo tambien tengo the lost an damned y the ballad of gay tony Claro!-- 13:30 5 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias!!!!!!!! hola! soy yo talvez no me recuerdes pero soy tu novato , en fin me preguntaba como se cambia el color a mi pagina de usuario y tambien si me podrias hacer mi firma con la letra de san andreas o la de the lost and dammed --Sweeet 05:19 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Claro que me acuerdo! No tengo tan mala memoria, creo.... Bromas aparte, si, puedo ponerle color a tu pagina. Y la firma también. Pero fíjate en el código que voy a usar para el color, para que no tengas que preguntarme si quieres hacer modificaciones.-- 08:36 6 ene 2010 (UTC) ok Claude y no se porque tu y niko no soy administradores -- 11:42 6 ene 2010 (UTC) ok CLaude pero soy unos de los mejores usuarios que se nesesita para ser uno de ellos MSN Claude se que tu me agregaste pero y o no se tu ms n asi que no podemos hablar dime tu correo electronico mk_arralb94(arroba)hotmail.com (sustituye (arroba) por @)-- 12:12 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Aaaaaaa xD a ya XDXDXD -- . 16:27 7 ene 2010 (UTC) :Oye Claude, vi en la discusion de AAF que pusiste un''regalo de despedida''. ¿despedida? ¿AAF se va a ir? me voy por unos días y pasan muchas cosas xD -- . 16:36 7 ene 2010 (UTC) ::AAF se marchó-- 19:20 7 ene 2010 (UTC) WTF?? Que signifíca la signa que has agregado a varios artículos "__NOWY-SIWYG__" (le pongo el guión al medio, para que aparezca), al no saber de que se trata, revertí algunas ediciones.--Leandritodepompeya 23:29 7 ene 2010 (UTC) :Para que no se pueda usaar el Editor enriquecido-- 23:33 7 ene 2010 (UTC) ::A, Ok , pero ¿como lo sabías ?.--Leandritodepompeya 23:38 7 ene 2010 (UTC) :::Primero vi a Abbey decírselo a AAF en su discusión, y luego lo vi en una página en la que hablaban del Editor enriquecido, pero no me cuerdo de cual -- 23:41 7 ene 2010 (UTC) ::::Pero tampoco para tanto, pero ¿haber si "se enojan" los de Wikia, o los que usen el EE ?.--Leandritodepompeya 23:45 7 ene 2010 (UTC) :::::Pues que se fastidien, porque no me gusta ver arts con y cosas por el estilo -- 23:49 7 ene 2010 (UTC) ::::::Si tienes razón , por eso hay articulos que se crean y repiten, por el ejemplo Gloria Hole, y Gloria Hole.--Leandritodepompeya 23:52 7 ene 2010 (UTC) :::::::Mmmmm. Pues ahora, a colocar.Luego habrá que pedir a Bolabot que la retire-- 23:55 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Vagabundo Hola Claude voy a hacer una articulo llamado Vagabundo asi qu eme podrias ayudar ? 12:27 8 ene 2010 (UTC) Iconos Sobre lo del plagio xD Solo que quedan bien los iconos, pero el de "Play" y el de "Stop" lo uso por que como es el icono de "Play", pues tiene que ver conmigo xDD En cualquier caso, si quieres más iconos puedes ir tanto aquí (Dominio Público) como aquí (licencia GNU FDL). Saludos. 15:10 8 ene 2010 (UTC) :Gracias me harté de reír con lo del botón de Play XDDD-- 15:21 8 ene 2010 (UTC) DETENTE!!!!!! No les pongas en la magic word del editor a TODAS las páginas!!! Eso no es para los usuarios! Estás elevando tu número de ediciones de manera ilegal, lo sabes? ¿Sabes qué pasará cuando el editor sea corregido? Tendremos que quitar todas esas magic words manualmente!! (o con el bot, pero habría que pedirle el favor a Bola, cosa que hay que evitar). Así que por favor, para! :S-- 17:47 8 ene 2010 (UTC) : ok :S-- 17:48 8 ene 2010 (UTC) 2 arts Claude yo puedo crear 2 arts ¿seria mejor o peor? Claudeeeeeee Pon tu firma normal!!!! Estas haciendo muchisimo lio!!!!-- 20:56 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Prueba de firma -- 21:28 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias Hola, Muchas gracias por la pagina y la firma XD. Gracias en serio... -- 02:01 10 ene 2010 (UTC) ¿por que? por que me descalificaste? yo no cree 2 arts msn te lo envie ya-- 11:50 10 ene 2010 (UTC) dile a AbbeySP que no era una copia sino que los moustrous del mixterix mod tambien aparecen en el Xander files si lo puse de nota y todo -- 12:19 10 ene 2010 (UTC) :Por eso mismo. Aunque sean los mismos, intenta poner tu info, y no la copies de otros arts. Pregúntale si te deja volver con otro art-- 12:21 10 ene 2010 (UTC) GTAAAF? RETIRO? Porque se retiró?, que paso? o que? porfas dime-- 18:50 10 ene 2010 (UTC) Buena pagina Claude siento molestarte pero que te parece mi pagina de usuario, tienes consejos para mejorarla, porcierto como crreaar una userbox. Ayuda Disculpa mi ignorancia pero tengo una duda, Tommy Vercetti era traficante de drogas o no ?, es que recuerdo poco de Vice City y me entró la duda, porfavor respondeme pronto que necesito esa info urgente para un articculo y se que sabes bastante de GTA. A y me podrias decir como haces para subir imagenes de tan buena calidad, ¿son fotos o son sacadas con algun programa? De antemano muchísimas gracias y q estés bien :D-- 20:28 11 ene 2010 (UTC) Es feo hacer eso Después de todo lo que hiciste por Gángster Tommy y te deja ese mensaje de odio...... Eso es muy horrible. Es como decirte que la firma que me hiciste hace tiempo fuese un asco, cosa que es mentira -- . 21:19 11 ene 2010 (UTC) ña, mejor no discutir con niños chicos -- . 15:08 12 ene 2010 (UTC) MedidaS Hola Claude, dame las medidas de la herramienta recotar de tu photoshop porfa, ya que eso me puede hacer que vuelva a crear firmas OMG!! -- . 17:28 12 ene 2010 (UTC) hey claude no quiero presionarte ni enojarte ni parecer un aprovechado, pero ya ha pasado casi un mes desde la vez que te pedi la firma, y tambien que me ayudes a cambiarle el color a mi pagina de usuario. y tambien te acuerdas en el MSN que te pregunte algo, pues olvidalo ya lo soluciones, --Sweeet 03:10 15 ene 2010 (UTC) :Tranqui-- 21:50 15 ene 2010 (UTC) te entiendo la escuela es un fastidio, color nose rojo negro y verde , y la firma talvez la de the lost and dammed, bueno gracias --Sweeet 00:45 16 ene 2010 (UTC) novias Claude he visto que Luis lopez tiene una novia llamada Vikki si quieres saver como conseguirla dimelo RE:Novia ¿pero consigues su numero?, deberiamos ponerlas ah tambien se puede decir que Monique tabien lo es Sony ¿Claude por que haz editado Sony? sony creo la PSP ademas eso no era no respetar las plantillas siento decirte esto amigo pero ¿por que lo quitaste? -- 12:06 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Ok lo siento mucho pero por que no lo dejaste es que cuando lo puse se me olvido lo de PSP, por otra parte ¿puedo añadir el director de la compañia? y lo de antes y no lo editare mas. -- 12:17 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Firma bueno, Claude, creo ya podre hacer mi firma, asi que no te preocupes por eso --Sweeet 03:54 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Articulo 2010 Hola Claude, ¿el archivo 2010 se considera vandalismo? por lo que hiso esta ip ¿o solo se borra la pagina?. Saludos :001001100101110110101011010110001011011010. Esto..., pues claro que es vandalismo. Es un artículo basura-- 19:41 20 ene 2010 (UTC) Saludos Hola Claude, ¿Comó estas? ¿Me gustaruia ser tu novato? y que me enseñes en la wiki si no es mucha molestia jeje 20:40 20 ene 2010 (UTC) Escuela? Vas a la escuela en verano? ¿Se supone que en España es Enero, pero todavia tienes clases? -- . 17:53 21 ene 2010 (UTC) :Macho, que aqui es invierno...-- 17:58 21 ene 2010 (UTC) asajdkajskdasda, se me olvidava que tu eres de España xDxDxD -- . 00:54 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Imágenes sin uso Sabes que las imágenes sin uso aparecen en Especial:ImágenesSinUso y que las borramos periódicamente, ¿verdad? Así que no es necesario que dispares tus ediciones poniéndoles plantillas a esas imágenes. Saludos.-- 23:26 21 ene 2010 (UTC) Clases Hola ¿Cuándo empiezan las clases xd? jeje mi ra este es mi correo si quieres darmelas via messeger jeje. lasjo33@hotmail.com 23:44 21 ene 2010 (UTC) porque porque pensé que editar solo la pagina de usuario no pasaba nada pero ya veo que si , por cierto ¿como crear una userbox? ya que tu creaste la de la Real Sociedad.-- 19:13 22 ene 2010 (UTC) :Muy simple. Para crear una userbox, se usa este codigo: ::Por ejemplo: Uno de Carl seria: . :::Se vería así: ok -- 20:10 22 ene 2010 (UTC) ::::En imagen, por ejemplo, yo puse: EscudoRealSociedad.JPG (No hay que poner Archivo:blablabla) ::::Los colores van en inglés-- 19:18 22 ene 2010 (UTC) :Gracias muchas gracias lo necesitaba -- 19:42 22 ene 2010 (UTC) ::De nada -- 19:44 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Premio y una cosita más Felicidades y te queria decir que me se lo basico de la wiki. Creo que ya no necesito un tutor. Saludos y felicidades...!! :Claro Julián. Eres libre de independizarte-- 22:27 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Administración Con un total de 100% de votos a favor (17 votos a favor, 0 en contra) la comunidad de Grand Theft Encyclopedia te ha elegido para un puesto de Patrulla o Mantenimiento del wiki. Ahora queda en tus manos decidir qué cargo deseas ocupar. Por favor, sírvete de responder en cuanto puedas aquí mismo, de modo que podamos otorgarte los permisos. Muchas felicidades . -- 14:57 23 ene 2010 (UTC) :Mantenimiento estaría bien.-- 15:00 23 ene 2010 (UTC) eres un cojon joder puto no escribas mas en mi pagina de discusion Cjgangster123 23:35 23 ene 2010 (UTC)firmado por el rey eminemCjgangster123 23:35 23 ene 2010 (UTC) no entres en la pagina de discusion mia ??? El primo de Mallorie es Henrique Bardas. 02:18 24 ene 2010 (UTC) :Mmmm; no se. Yo creo que no, porque Mallorie es de Puerto Rico y Henrique es de la República Dominicana-- 12:28 24 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Eso no impide que sean primos. 16:21 24 ene 2010 (UTC) :::ok-- 19:29 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Ediciones Gracias por la ayuda del Userbox ClaudeGTA3 16:08 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Usuario:ClaudeGTA3 perdon amigo oye amigo perdon por eso es que nadie me firma o me pone mensajes yo estoy solo Cjgangster123 14:56 25 ene 2010 (UTC)cjgangster123Cjgangster123 14:56 25 ene 2010 (UTC) tutor puedes ser mi tutor yo no se como hacer todas las cosas en wiki puedes ser mi tutor Cjgangster123 15:10 25 ene 2010 (UTC)cjgangster123Cjgangster123 15:10 25 ene 2010 (UTC) RE:Propuesta O.o, no tengo en IV, solo lo he jugado en un cyber y aún así no he llegado a la misión de los diamantes así que no podría ser de mucha ayuda al crear el artículo .-- 15:38 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Mods y Ignorancia tuya En serio? MODS? Los mods desbalancean el juego, son divertidos PERO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER, con los juegos. No se merece un articulo en wikia, para eso existe GTAMODDING.COM para la wikia de los mods. Segundo, te equivocastest con lo de Armando y Henrique, tambien lo de Rodislav, pero te lo dejo porque, su titulo es asi. Wu Zi Mu (misión) Hola ClaudeGTA3: Oye, estaba leyendo tu articulo sobre la misión Wu Zi Mu y en una parte mencionas que Woozie es el rival de CJ en la carrera , mi pregunta es ¿cómo puede competir Woozie si es ciego? Esperando tu respuesta Hansgtasamp licencia algunas veces se me olvida pero ahora ya se la puse...-- 12:57 30 ene 2010 (UTC) mira Claude di voy a subir algo te aviso -- 13:06 30 ene 2010 (UTC) una cosa el clip descriptivo que tiene de malo-- 13:09 30 ene 2010 (UTC) 3000 ediciones jeje OMG! No hacía falta un premio por eso -- 13:55 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Edicion Claude la edición del "Editor no registrado" esta bien ya que yo lo hice para aumentar la habilidad rápido y al parecer no le gusto -- 16:22 30 ene 2010 (UTC) ok, pero si lo revertí es porque lo ponía-- 16:26 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias por darme una ayuda sobre el tema de las canciones como dise el titulo por la ayudita :D ¿y me puedes ayudar a como hacer contrubir ayudar aqui en gta wikia? como un tutor o algo asi que soy nuevo xD --WarrioR 20:59 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Userbox como puedo colocar esas plantallas o userboxs de chileno o que tengo gta 1, gta 2, etc?? --WarrioR 21:02 30 ene 2010 (UTC) un favor? me puedes crear una firma que diga WarrioR IV? o como se hacen para que cree una si me ayudas gracias de antemano. --WarrioR 21:52 30 ene 2010 (UTC) A mi tambien, es que soy nuevo y la verdad yo no se nada de photoshob.Si contestas positivamente quiero que mi firma diga Wicho-GTA con letras al estilo Liberty City Stories.Te agradezco que hayas prestado atención a mi mensaje y pues aunque digas si o no, no me voy a enojar, ni voy a cargar represalias contra ti.Un saludo cordial mi amigo.Wicho-GTA 02:56 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Premio por A yudar a un Novato 21:27 31 ene 2010 (UTC) otro premio? bueno -- 21:29 31 ene 2010 (UTC) :Se dice GRACIAS. -- 04:01 2 feb 2010 (UTC) jajajjsda no seas mal educado-- . 13:39 2 feb 2010 (UTC) GRACIAS! xD-- 20:25 2 feb 2010 (UTC) mensaje * Hey Claude Hola!!! queria saber si tu me podes hacer la firma xq al parecer Niko tubo un problema q sea con las letras del GTA San Andreas y color negro asi cmo la de GuillermoGTA.... te lo agradecere mucho!!! -- 20:25 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola claude te puedo hacer una pregunta? Quiero tener la pagina de usuario igual a la tuya , ¿Como lo hago? Gracias. 23:13 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Tu sabes Oye Claude, hice una Categoría para las notas y las historias invalidas (Categoría:Notas) Pero si alguien tiene una nota, lo ponen en la categoría... a lo que venía es tu sabes como hacerle para que deje de categorisar a los usuarios ¿podrías arreglarlo? Gracias. - -- 23:25 1 feb 2010 (UTC) :Ya lo arreglé. Cuando se añade una categoría a una plantilla se debe incluir entre la tag . Sobre la firma de Don57 Bueno, tu haz discusion y yo Don 57 -- . 13:38 2 feb 2010 (UTC) GameCube Hola Claude yo me pregunto si puedo cojer la imagen de la game cube deice que tiene copygrit Archivo:Archivo:GC.jpg -- 13:46 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Artículo destacado Felicidades!! -- 15:16 2 feb 2010 (UTC) que maaaaaal FElicidades!! -- . 15:44 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Felicidades!! --- 16:16 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Felicadades!! -- 17:24 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias!-- 20:26 2 feb 2010 (UTC) *Felicidades!!! te lo mereces fue el mejor de la contienda -- 20:29 2 feb 2010 (UTC) :¡Felicidades Claude! -- . 20:51 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Misión destacada Pues felicidades Claude. -- . 20:51 2 feb 2010 (UTC) :y eso que me votaste en contra xD Gracias :D-- 20:53 2 feb 2010 (UTC) ::Alguien te tenía que dar el premio, ¿no? -- . 20:56 2 feb 2010 (UTC)